


Art Masterpost -Who Will Love You (Who Will Fight) - dimeliora

by 2BlueShoes (Forhimxx), Forhimxx



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forhimxx/pseuds/2BlueShoes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forhimxx/pseuds/Forhimxx





	Art Masterpost -Who Will Love You (Who Will Fight) - dimeliora

Art Masterpost -Mpreg BB - Who Will Love You (Who Will Fight) - dimeliora

Well I got the chance to work with the wonderful [](http://dimeliora.livejournal.com/profile)[**dimeliora**](http://dimeliora.livejournal.com/) again. Who, as usual, has come up with a cracker. Thank you to all involved you make this so easy

[ read it here](http://spnmpregbb.livejournal.com/23950.html).

 

Most of my planning for this was to try to capture the murky feel of the tattoo place and the tattoos themselves. The light bulb ended up being the link between the pics, with the claustrophobia replaced in the end with the sunrise.

 


End file.
